Working at halftime 2
by Email Volturi
Summary: Emmett esta casado , pero un día que decide invitar a Alice por un cafe esta invita a su mejor amiga Rosalie ¿qué pasara cuando estas dos personas se encuentren? TH
1. Chapter 1

**Carine POV:**

-¡vamos Joe! A levantarse –le dije a mi pequeño hijo

-no…¿puedo dormir un poco más? –dijo Joe abriendo lentamente sus ojitos

-no…recuera que hoy te vas a cortar el pelo –dije tomando a mi hijo en brazos –anda vete a bañar

-si mami –dijo y salió corriendo pero se devolvió – mami…te quiero –dijo abrazándome

-anda Joe …vete a bañar – le apure

* * *

-buenos días amor –dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina - ¿Cómo esta la mujer más hermosa del planeta? –dijo abrazándome por la espalda a lo que esquive rápidamente

-no Emmett no me gusta cuando actúas así –dije mirándolo

-pero si solo te iba a abrazar –dijo mirándome confundido

-por lo mismo –dije enojada saliendo de la cocina-¡JOE APRESURATE NOS IREMOS LUEGO ¡ -grite algo alterada

-estoy listo mami –dijo mi pequeño que vestía unos jeans azules y una chaqueta de Mickey mouse

-muy bien , baja y súbete al auto –ordene , mi pequeño me miro confundido y fue en camino al auto

* * *

-Carine …¿qué pasa? –me pregunto Emmett mirándome fijamente

-nada, solo estoy estresada -dije tratando me aguantar mi mal humor

-pero no es razón para que te desquites conmigo o Joe –dijo Emmett molesto

-no me desquito con mi hijo –dije alterada – pero no sabes lo estresante que es estar siempre en sus travesuras , tu nunca te enteras de lo que hace por eso lo soportas –sabia que lo que decía era mentira , pero era la única manera de excusarme

-si quieres yo hablo con Joe , pero me gusta que el Emmett me tomo de la cintura

-te amo –dijo sonriéndome tiernamente

-ohhh…bien adiós –dije y me fui al auto

-mami –dijo mi niño

-¿si?

-¿sabes que te quiero mucho? –dijo regalándome un dibujo que había creado ayer en casa

-si, claro que lo sé –dije

-mami –dijo de nuevo

-¿qué? –dije enojada

-t…te quiero –susurro y miro la ventana del auto

-lo siento Joe –trate de calmarme

-no importa mami –dijo riendo


	2. Chapter 2

**Carine POV:**

-mami…no quiero ir al colegio – lloriqueo mi hijo

-tienes que ir o ¿quieres ser un vago para toda la vida? –dije mirándolo seriamente

-no…-dijo

-bueno adiós bebé cuídate mucho –dije abrazándolo

* * *

**Alice POV:**

Estaba terminando de mudar a Quinn mi hermosa de bebé de 6 días de vida cuando el teléfono sonó

-diga –dije algo agitada

-_ohh…lo siento Alice , te pillé en la intimidad _–dijo Emmett soltando una risotada

-Emmett –le regañe – no solo estaba mudando a mi hija , no sabes todas las veces que me he despertado estos 6 días , no he podido dormir bien

-_ohh…y yo planeaba invitarte a tomar un café_ –dijo mi amigo

-ehhh, claro Emmett iré aparte quiero que conozcas a la razón de mi existir –dije sonriendo

-_claro, pero ya conozco a Jasper _–dijo Emmett volviendo a reír

-no seas estúpido gigante, me refiero a Quinn –dije sonriendo involuntariamente al recordar a mi pequeña

-_esta bien nos vemos en 30 min. Más_ –dijo Emmett y colgó

* * *

-bueno Quinn a alistarte saldremos –dije preparando su carrito – creo que usare tus 3 mantas de polar …hace mucho frío- comencé a arreglar el carrito para que se viera con más estilo

-bueno –dije sentándome en mi preciado "auto Familiar" que era nada más y nada menos que un BMW serie GT , tuve que vender mi Jepp para poder comprar este que sin dudas lo amo con todo mi corazón

* * *

-Alice –escuche una voz demasiado familiar

-dime Rose-dije subiéndome al auto

-no sé , solo vine a ver a la bebé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saludando a Rex

-entonces sube , serás mi copiloto iré a tomar un café con un viejo amigo –dije sonriendo

-ohh…genial bueno –dijo Rose sentándose- ojala mi hija sea igual de callada que Quinn –dijo Rose sonriéndole a mi hija

-Rose duerme todo el día de noche esta despierta y no hace nada más que llorar –dije arrancando el auto

-de todos modos, siempre que la veo esta durmiendo y cuando despierta me mira con tanta atención

-bueno Rose –dije

* * *

-déjame cargarla –dijo Rose mirando a Quinn

-ehhh…claro –dije algo nerviosa , conocía a Rose y ella era "algo" brusca

-no te preocupes no seré brusca –dijo mirándome atentamente

-te creo –dije sonriéndole con sinceridad

Cuando bajamos saque el coche de Quinn y Rose la tendió con una delicadeza absoluta

-¿ves? Te dije que sería cuidadosa –dijo y cuando estábamos entrando vi a mi gran amigo oso

-Emmett –dije y él se dio la vuelta y me abrazo fuertemente

-espero que estés feliz nueva mamá –me dijo y me entrego un globo que decía "con amor para la nueva mamá"

-ohh…gracias Emmett, pero ven quiero presentarte a mi hija –dije encaminándolo hacia el coche donde se encontraban Rose y Quinn

-bueno ella es Quinn – dije apuntando a mi niña

-es hermosa –dijo Emmett sonriendo

-y ella es Rosalie mi mejor amiga – dije apuntando a Rose que en ese momento se quedo como una estatua mirando a Emmett y viceversa

-un gusto –dijo Emmett sonriendo

-el gusto es todo mio –dijo mi amiga

No cabe decir que en el tiempo que estuve en el café no fui de mucha utilidad ya que Emmett y Rosalie hablaron todo el rato


	3. Chapter 3

-tu amigo Emmett ¡es genial! –dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-me alegra que te caiga bien – dije sonriendo

-bueno creo que deberíamos vernos más seguido –dijo Rosalie

-Rose…él es casado –murmure

-si lo sé, el me lo dijo pero podemos ser grandes amigos –dijo tratando de sonreír

Por dios yo soy la campeona mundial para bajarle el auto estima a Rosalie

-amiga lo siento, sabes que estoy un poco estúpida esta semana –dije tratando de sacarle una sonrisa

-A-M-I-G-A, será solo esta semana o desde siempre –dijo riendo, provocando que Quinn despertara y comenzara a llorar

-ohh…no bebé duerme – dije mientras detenía el coche y la tomaba en brazos

-¿ves? Le das leche y se calla enseguida –dijo Rose mirando a Quinn con ternura y colocando un Cd de música infantil

-¡ey! Estúpida la calle es para conducir –dijo un hombre tocando la bocina fuertemente provocando que Quinn volviera a llorar

-¡EY! ANIMAL TEN RESPETO NO VES QUE TENEMOS A UNA BEBÉ TRATANDO DE DORMIR –grito mi amiga bajándose del auto al igual que el hombre

-LA CALLE ES PARA CONDUCIR NO PARA CRIAR NIÑOS - grito el hombre

-¡LO SÉ IMBECIL! PERO NO ES RAZÓN PARA QUE TRATES ASÍ A MI AMIGA Y A SU BEBÉ – Rose empuño las manos tratando de controlar su ira

-- y a mí que me importa que sea tu amiga –hablo más calmado el hombre

-TE TIENE QUE IMPORTAR, TE ENSEÑARE A TRATAR A UNA MUJER –dijo Rose dándole un puñetazo en la cara

-a mi no me tocas –dijo el hombre dándole una cachetada a Rosalie

-¿Y TU CREES QUE A MI SI?- Rosalie le dio un puñetazo en el estomago , el hombre cayo a causa de eso y Rosalie aprovecho esa oportunidad para darle una pequeña pata en la cara y espalda – ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS QUE A UNA MUJER NO SE TOCA – dijo dándole la ultima patada y rompiendo el vidrio de su auto- adiós estúpido

* * *

-Rose …estás loca te pueden llevar presa si sigues así de agresiva –dije mirando a Rose una vez que llegamos a casa

-lo sé , pero me pego me tenía que defender –dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba una bolsa de hielo en el lado más hinchado de la cara

-uy…amiga por favor promete que no lo volverás a hacer –dije sentándome al lado de ella

-está bien…


	4. Chapter 4

**Carine POV:**

-mami – dijo Joe

-dime bebé –dije sonriéndole

-quiero ver a papi –dijo sonriendo

-lo veras mañana –dije mirando la carretera

-¿por qué no hoy? –dijo mirándome curioso mientras trataba de bajar la ventanilla del auto

-porque no –dije

-¿por qué no? –dijo riendo

-Joe , voy manejando si no quieres que choque mejor calla ¿ok? –dije, sabia que no tenia que tratar así a mi hijo pero a veces me sacaba de mis casillas

-esta bien –dijo mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la ventana ya que estaba comenzando a llover

Una vez que llegamos a casa Joe subió rápidamente y se cambio a su pijama amarillo llenos de ositos.

-mami…¿puedes cocinar chocolate caliente?-pregunto Joe mirándome atentamente

-no…tu primero haces tus tareas y después de eso tomas tu zumo de naranja y te iras a la cama –dije mientras caminaba hacia su mochila , para revisar sus cuadernos

-pero si ya hice la tarea , ahora quiero ver tele y tomar chocolate caliente –dijo mirándome burlonamente

-está bien , ve la tele –dije mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto a tomar una siesta

* * *

-mami…-dijo Joe colocando sus manitos en mi cara –iré a dormir es muy tarde

-claro pequeño –dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

-te quiero –dijo y se fue a acostar

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me fui directo a la ducha

-amor , ¿despierto enseguida a Joe? –pregunto Emmett

-si –dije , cuando termine de bañarme camine directo hacia la cocina

-hola mami –escuche a Joe

-hola –dije y me senté a su lado a desayunar

-linda – dijo Emmett sonriendo – hoy vendrán Alice ,Quinn y Rose a cenar

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –dije

-bueno , tú conoces a Alice , Quinn es su hijita y Rose es la mejor amiga de Alice –dijo Emmett

-ohhh….bueno yo hoy llego tarde así que tu tienes que recoger a Joe

-está bien , bueno me voy , adiós Joe –dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la frente a nuestro hijo-adiós cariño –dijo abrazándome

-Emmett , sabes que odio que me abraces –dije enojada

-pero , si estamos casados no es nada malo que te abrase –dijo Emmett – sabes de verdad este último tiempo has estado rara

-¿¡estar rara es no querer estar en intimidad contigo!? –grite

-no grites que asustas a Joe –dijo Emmett – además no me refiero a eso , ya no eres como antes

-si no soy como antes debe ser porque tu conseguiste arruinar mi vida –grite y Sali del departamento lo más rápido posible


End file.
